


Looking

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moonridge Orgasm Anthology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets looked at a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Moonridge Orgasm Anthology.

He knows they're looking. He can hear the muffled laughter and lewd comments from across the gym, smell the pheromones when they try to start a conversation. He ignores them; he's here to work out. Their eyes aren't the ones he wants taking a good, long look at the goods.

This morning, he came down in his boxers and Blair had smiled, his eyes sliding surreptitiously down Jim's torso for just a second before turning away. Jim had tousled his hair in passing, the only way he knew how to say, "You're welcome to look, Blair. You're welcome to touch."


End file.
